Pshh Yeah, I'm Just In Love With A College Boy
by queenofthescots
Summary: Mia's Diary following the sixth book Princess in Training. All about troubles with Grandmere, Michael, Lilly, and her parents, and then some.


_As Student Class President of Albert Einstein High School, it is your duty to regulate the student body, enforce the rules in the Student Handbook, and to improve any negative features of our school. Thank you. –Vice Principal Gupta_

**Saturday, September 19th, The Loft**

Great, now that I actually won the election I have to monitor the school. Oh look, Michael is IMing me.

**SkinnerBx**: Hey, what's going on? Student Body President duties going okay?

**FtLouie**: Yeah, I guess

**SkinnerBx**: Doesn't sound too reassuring

**SkinnerBx**: If you want you could come over to my dorm today and work on some of your goals or whatever. I know you promised to organize more opportunities for the non-jock population.

**FtLouie**: Yeah, okay

**FtLouie**: Dim Sum at Big Wong after?

**SkinnerBx**: Yeah, sounds great.

**FtLouie**: Great, I'll come over tomorrow around noon

**FtLouie**: Oh shoot, Fat Louie just peed behind the futon again, I got to go Michael

**SkinnerBx**: Over and out

**FtLouie**: terminated

**Later, The Loft**

It's poker night with all my mom's friends tonight. Fat Louie is cringing under the bed again crying. I figured its best to just leave him there, but just in case he gets hungry I filled all his bowls up to the brim. I decided to just listen to some Flaming Lips and write in my journal. Mr. G (FRANK!) and Rocky are out at a Yankees game. I tried to warn him about the potential death of my baby brother, with the terrifying example of an out of the park ball zooming right at Rocky. He didn't get it and just left but my mom called me a baby-licker.

She tends to do this a lot now that Lilly called me it once in front of her. She thinks she's hilarious when she does this. My mom calling me a baby-licker, I mean. My mom is really whooping it up down there. She's already ordered a feast of teriyaki beef and pork dumplings and now they're shouting and drinking tequila.

Whatever, the only thing I have to look forward to is my date with Michael tomorrow. I don't know what I'd do without him, honestly. Between being Class President, being best friends with an insane psychoanalyst genius, and princess lessons with Grandmere, I am totally in over my head. I have dinner tonight with the Prime Minister of Istanbul and Grandmere is making me take an emergency trip to Paolo because my roots are totally starting to show again. My hair has sort of lost its triangular shape. It's to my shoulders and if I straighten it, it looks fine. But most of the time I'm too lazy so I just do it for Michael.

Oops time to visit Paolo, thank god, no more drunken shouting from my mom.

**Sunday, September 20th, Lilly's House**

Wow, Maya is the best housekeeper ever. If I didn't have Lars I would so hire her. I slept over Lilly's house last night, and within 20 minutes there was vegetarian lasagna and the original Star Wars Trilogy movie rentals. Lilly and I spent last night watching Luke override the forces of evil and the dark side. We paused every once in a while for the occasional pillow fight. It made me think of that night when Michael was there and I had run away since I had just found out I was a princess.

Which then made me think of Michael, which led to thoughts about our recent sex talk. And after that my face must have gone blank and my mouth went dry and everything because Lilly stopped whacking my head with her pillow long enough to take a breath and ask if I was alright. There must be something wrong with me, seriously. What girlfriend WOULDN'T want to Do It with her boyfriend? I am the most ungrateful girlfriend in the world. Or at least that's how I feel. I know Michael wants to and everything, but I'm just NOT READY. I guess this is just something we have to get over as a couple.

Anyway, after my little Michael spaz, the fun began again. We started doing karaoke to Britney Spears and some of "Hips Don't Lie" in which I had a belly dancing solo. Watch out Shakira. We would've gone to bed way later if Dr. Moscovitz hadn't come in and told us to be quiet since he had to get up early tomorrow for a seminar on the Bisexual Survivors of the Vietnamese War, so we had to get into our sleeping bags and whisper. But there wasn't much to whisper about except her foot fetishist stalker Norman and our boyfriends (well just in general since Lilly doesn't have one anymore).

Apparently Lilly is still yearning for Boris. I don't know why that's so surprising since now he's an Orlando Bloom clone. Except taller, more muscular, and more musically inclined. She thinks she deserves him more than Tina, and hearing this I accidentally let out a little snort, since she glared at me. Our conversation after that went something like this.

Lilly: "You know what Mia, just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you're the connoisseur of love. I've had what, 8 boyfriends? Or at least 8 boys have loved me, so yeah; I think my opinion is more esteemed.

Me: "Yeah, okay Lilly, I don't know why you count all those guys that you met in Genovia during Christmas to be your boyfriends… but whatever. And anyway, I think I have a more valued opinion since my relationship is going great"

Lilly: "Humph."

Then we fell asleep after that. I was afraid it would be awkward in the morning but it was fine. We got up and started planning out the details for her show. We hadn't been able to shoot it the day before because Shameeka was golfing with her dad and she couldn't come to help. We're going to go shoot some frames of pigeons in central park, we're going to throw breadcrumbs everywhere and watch them fight for the food.


End file.
